Differences
by Princess of darkness4ever
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy have always been different and hated each other a bit. But when the other Titans leave for the whole day and Beast Boy and Raven are stuck alone, many things can happen. Will they put aside their differences and see one another as friends or will they both grow to see the other as more than a friend. I'am a huge Teen Titan fan and a big fan of rae and bb.
1. Chapter 1

Differences:

Chapter one:

Raven was sitting in her room meditating before her peace and quiet got ruined. Sitting in her lotus position, Raven quietly repeated, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Over and over again until it was 8'o clock. Raven popped one eye open and wondered why the breakfast battle over tofu and meat hadn't begun yet. She was sure the yelling would start up in a few minutes.

A few minutes later:

Now Raven was concerned no sound was heard, no yelling or screaming. In fact she couldn't even hear the other Titans who sometimes would come to her door to ask her to come down to breakfast. Raven stood up and went into the ops room to investage.

When she walked in no one was there, except for BeastBoy sitting on the couch. "Hey Beast Boy, where is everyone?" Raven asked as Beast Boy turned around to smile at her. "Well everyone went out for the day, Starfire and Robin went on a date while Cyborg is in Gotham with a friend." Beast Boy said casually. "Wait so that means its just you and me?" Raven asked. "Yep, so Rae you want to play some video games?" Beast Boy asked. "First of all my name is not Rae it's Raven and second of all no." Raven said walking into the kitchen to make some herbal tea. Beast Boy followed her into the kitchen. "Come on please." Beast Boy asked. Raven gave him a cold death glare and walked out of the kitchen with her tea and went into her room. Beast Boy sighed and sat on the couch. "I guess I'm stuck playing the computer today." Beast Boy said starting the game.

After about a million defeats to the computer Beast Boy finally had enough and wanted to spend some time with Raven. The truth was Beast Boy had grown a small crush to Raven ever since what happened to Terra, Raven seemed to be there when no one else was. Beast Boy got off the couch and walked down the hallway to Raven's room. Beast Boy knocked on the door and the door opened a small crack to show a part of Raven's face. "What do you want Beast Boy?" Raven asked sighing, he knew not to disturb her when she was meditating. "Well I wondering if you would watch a movie with me?" Beast Boy asked. "No." Raven said closing the door but before it could close all the way Beast Boy held a small crack of it open with his foot. "Come on Rae, I can't watch it by myself, it gets so lonely in there." Beast Boy said. Raven considered this for a minute and sighed. Raven didn't want to admit it out loud but she also had a small crush forming on Beast Boy, only her emotions knew that. Raven finally gave up and nodded. "Great follow me." Beast Boy said walking ahead of her into the ops room. Raven sighed again, but followed Beast Boy into the other room.

When she got into the other room Beast Boy was putting a movie in, snacks and drinks were on the small table by the couch while the lights were off. (it was dark and gloomy outside, so it looked really dark in the tower) Raven sat on the couch and Beast Boy sat next to her and they both waited for the movie to start. "Wait what movie is this?" Raven asked and Beast Boy just gave her a smile and nodded to the title coming up on the screen. "Wicked Scary 2, The Monsters Revenge."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Raven gave Beast Boy a look and yelled at him. "Don't you remember what happened when I watched first Wicked Scary?" She questioned Beast Boy just nodded and sighed. "Don't worry you'll be fine, just enjoy the movie." Beast Boy said grabbing a handful of popcorn as the movie started.

An Hour Later:

Raven was horror struck on the couch, this movie was definitely scarier than the first one. When the monster came out of no where Raven jumped and grabbed onto the only thing that was close by, which happened to be Beast Boy's hand. Since they were both scared by the movie neither of them come to realize that they were holding hands.

Later in the movie:

As the movie grew on Raven somehow laid her face into Beast Boy's chest and Beast Boy holding her. Neither of them realized this until the movie was over. The screen flashed to be continued and then black, before either of them could get out of this position a white flash of light was right in their eyes. Raven sat up and heard some one laughing. When their eyes finally adjusted they both say Cyborg rolling on the floor in laughter. "Dude what are you doing here, I thought you were visiting someone in Gotham." Beast Boy asked while Raven finally got off of his chest and sat on the couch staring daggers at Cyborg. "I came back for a few parts and saw you too snuggling on the couch, I had to capture the moment." Cyborg said running out of the room before Raven could send him to another dimension. As Raven got off the couch Beast Boy's hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap. "Where you going momma?" Beast Boy asked wiggling his eyebrows at her. "First of all my name is Raven, not momma and I'am going to my room." Raven said getting up but Beast Boy pulled her back down again. "Stop it Beast Boy." Raven said and finally teleported to her room. Beast Boy shook his head and looked out the window at Jump City. "Raven, Raven, Raven if only you knew how much I liked you." Beast Boy said knowing she would never ever return those feelings inside the tower. "Maybe she will go on a date with me." Beast Boy said thinking of reasons why in the world she would go out with a goof like him. "Maybe I should ask her first." Beast Boy said getting off the couch and once again walking down to her room.

Beast Boy neared the door and knocked, Raven sighed and opened the door all the way. "What is it now?" Raven asked. "Hey Hey, I was wondering ifyouwouldgoonadatewithmeFridaynight?" Beast Boy asked in a rush, Raven stood there dumbstruck to the fact that he would ask her out. "You mean like on a date?" Raven asked kind of hoping it was. "Well uh yah." Beast Boy said hoping she wouldn't turn him down. "Sure I will go on a date with you." Raven said letting a smile come to her lips, but for only a second. "Sounds great." But before Raven could close her door he kept it open. "You know Rae you look pretty when you smile." Beast Boy said letting the door closed and walked to his room. In a dream state Beast Boy accidentally walked into Cyborg. "what are you so happy about BB?" Cyborg asked. "I got a date with Raven." Beast Boy said walking into his room. Cyborg stared after him and shook his head. "Oh dang it now I owe Robin twenty bucks." Cyborg said walking to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Starfire and Robin finally showed up a little after eight. Cyborg was playing video games while Raven was reading. BeastBoy was pretending to eat tofu but in reality he was watching Raven. As Robin sat on the couch Cyborg whispered, "You see that." Glancing over at where BeastBoy was staring at Raven. Robin saw them and he started giggling along with Cyborg. While Starfire who sat next to Robin looked very confused. "Boyfriend Robin, what are you and friend Cyborg laughing at?" Starfire asked tapping Robin on the arm. Robin leaning over and whispered what they were laughing at into her ear. After an explanation Starfire started to laugh too.

Raven just rolled her eyes and turned her head a little to BeastBoy. He was staring at her Raven blushed a little. "What do you want BeastBoy?" Raven asked now fully looking at him. "Uh nothing just daydreaming." BeastBoy said and winked at her. Raven let that small smile come back, but only so BeastBoy could see it. That made BeastBoy beam with happiness, then he got up and sat at the table with her. "So, where do you want to go Friday night?" BeastBoy whispered in Raven's ear. "I was thinking maybe a movie." Raven whispered back. "Sounds great, maybe something to eat too." BeastBoy whispered. "As long as its not pizza again." Raven said. BeastBoy smiled and did something unexpected, he put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her hood down in the process. Raven gave him a look, but he didn't move at all, he just kept his arm there. "Don't worry Cyborg already figured it out and that's what their giggling about." BeastBoy whispered. "I think right now their freaking out." Raven whispered. In fact all three of the Titans were indeed freaking the heck out. BeastBoy put his arm on Raven's shoulders and she hasn't killed him yet. "Maybe we should freak them out even more if I kiss you, and of course you don't kill me." BeastBoy whispered. "Wait do what?" Raven asked. "This." BeastBoy said giving her a soft kiss on the lips, the other three Titans fell on the floor in utter shock. Raven didn't know what was happening until BeastBoy pulled away. BeastBoy started to stand up but Raven pulled him back down and just shook her head. Raven leaned in and kissed him again. Lets just say that the other Titans were watching every second of this weird love story, and freaking the heck out. Not only did she not kill him for kissing her, but she kissed him again. And of her own free will!

Raven pulled away and grabbed her book, but took BeastBoy's hand and led him out of the room with her. Stafire, Robin, and Cyborg were staring with their mouths open at where they disappeared. Nothing like this had ever happened before between them, they thought the two would never get together. Well they had some suspicions that they would get together, you know since opposites attract. The only thing they couldn't figure out was how come she let him kiss her. I mean KISS HER! LIKE HIS LIPS ON HER LIPS! That is what freaked all three of them out. They were stuck in a dead end silence, until Cyborg broke that silence. "I mean I knew they were going on a date but oh my god! They actually kissed, in front of us too." Cyborg said and Robin finally looked at him instead of the door. "I knew it where's my twenty bucks?" Robin asked. Cyborg sighed and got a twenty out of his wallet, Robin always had a feeling they would get together. Well sort of everyone had their own suspicions that they would get together. Robin and Cyborg finally got back to their game while Starfire went to her room. Also she wanted to check on Raven and BeastBoy, to see what they were doing.

Raven dragged BeastBoy down the hall she knew they had freaked out the other Titans, but seriously the looks on their faces were priceless. Raven stopped at her door and looked at BeastBoy. "So I see you tomorrow." Raven said. (Actually today in the story is Thursday so) hovering before the keypad. "Why don't we go out right now?" BeastBoy asked. "Sure I would love to, I'll put some civilian clothes on first. Meet me here." Raven said and walked into her room. BeastBoy ran all the way to his door smiling.

When BeastBoy was satisfied with a dark purple t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with green sneakers he walked to Raven's room and knocked on the door. Raven came out with a blue v neck black skinny jeans and blue sneakers. BeastBoy smiled and took her hand in his. "So where would you like to go?" BeastBoy asked. "Hmm maybe a movie." Raven said. BeastBoy nodded and Raven teleported them outside in front of the movie theater. Raven took BeastBoy's hand and they walked up to the ticket booth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Beast Boy walked up to the dude behind the glass and looked at the movies playing. "So Rae what do you want to see?" Beast Boy asked Raven. Raven looked over the movies and saw a movie that was she thought Beast Boy would like too. "How about Warm Bodies?" Raven asked. Beast Boy nodded and bought the tickets.

They picked some seats in the movie theater and Beast Boy went to go get some popcorn. Raven sat patiently waiting for her boyfriend to come back. "Hello sunshine, I didn't think you were into love movies." Red X said sitting in the seat next to her with his mask on. "What are you doing here?" Raven asked her fists glowing with black energy. Red put his hands up. "Wow hold it there sunshine I just wanted to see if it were true." Red said Raven rose an eyebrow. "What were true?" Raven asked. "You know that Beast Boy and you are now a couple." Red said. "Yes it's true." Raven said. "Well I'm sorry for you and here." Red said slipping her a small piece of paper. "What's this?" Raven asked. "My number, in cause you ever want to date a guy who doesn't smell like tofu." Red X said teleporting from the seat.

Finally Beast Boy came back with the popcorn, while Raven was muttering a million curses under her breath. "Hey Rae what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked. "That stupid Red X showed up." Raven said grabbing some popcorn. "Was he being mean to you?" Beast Boy asked. Raven just shrugged. "I guess I'll have to have a little talk with him." Beast Boy said popping his knuckles. Raven laughed and grabbed her boyfriends hand as the movie started.

Author note:

I know Warm Bodies was a weird movie choice but it is one of my favorites. As for the Red X thing, he is my favorite villain and I wanted him to be in the story. Raven and Red X are my second favorite couple next to Raven and Beast Boy. Which makes me a big Terra hater! Oh yah Terra will not be in this story, just mentioned.

Sorry for the short chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Raven and Beast Boy left the theater hand and hand. On the way out Raven threw away the piece of paper Red X gave her. They both decided on getting something to eat, with no where else to go they decided on pizza. (I have no idea what other kind of restaurants there are in Jump City!) Since Raven didn't like veggie pizza they bought a large cheese pizza to share. They sat down at a table on the patio and looked out on the city. The lights were bright and beautiful in the moonlight.

Even though it was a nice scenery the only thing Beast Boy could look at was Raven. The moon reflected nicely off her skin, Beast Boy thought she looked beautiful. The cool air just made the moment even sweeter when he saw Raven shiver. Beast Boy took off his coat, he brought just in case, and put it around her shoulders. Raven gave him a small smile as thanks. "Thanks Beast Boy." Raven said grabbing his hand over the table. "So what do you want to do after this?" Raven asked. "Hmm I don't know, maybe we can go to the carnival or the arcade or maybe we can take a walk." Beast Boy said giving options to keep this night going on. "How about a walk." Raven said. "We can walk to the carnival." Beast Boy said excitedly. "Sounds great." Raven said as the pizza came.

A WALK TO THE CARNIVAL:

They were holding hands walking along the boardwalk to the beach, where the carnival is. They were talking about things such as the other Titans and how they would react if they knew where they were at right now. That thought crossed their minds and all of a sudden both of their communicators went off.

Beast Boy picked up his and opened it to see Robin's face. "Beast Boy where are you?" Robin asked. "Uh I'm at the beach." Beast Boy said casually. "Ok have you seen Raven anywhere?" Robin asked. "Yes she is here with me." Beast Boy said. "Why, what are you two doing?" Robin asked. "Nothing just spending some quality time with my girlfriend." Beast Boy said giving a wave goodbye and held back the laughter at the look on Robin's face.

Raven and Beast Boy walked into the carnival and first went over to a few games. Beast Boy saw a giant green teddy bear, Beast Boy knew he had to win it for Raven. The game was the ball toss, the game where you knock down the cans. (I have no idea what the carnival games are called, I don't go out much.) Beast Boy grabbed the first ball and threw it, the ball knocked down all of the cans in a single shot. Beast Boy jumped up in the air and the dude behind the table asked what he wanted. "The green teddy bear." Beast Boy said the dude grabbed the bear and handed it to him. Beast Boy turned around and smiled at Raven. "A prize for my beautiful girlfriend." Beast Boy said and Raven blushed wishing she had her cape on. Raven took the teddy bear and led Beast Boy to the Ferris wheel.

The got on the giant wheel and looked out at the ocean. (Just imagine the scene in the episode Sisters where Robin and Starfire are on the Ferris wheel looking at the fireworks. Just instead of Robin and Starfire it is Raven and Beast Boy.) Beast Boy sighed and for the millionth time tonight he stared at Raven. "Beast Boy, I know your staring at me." Raven said giving him a stop it look. "Psh I'm not staring, just looking around." Beast Boy said leaning closer to Raven and putting his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah sure." Raven said Rollin her eyes. "Oh come on babe, your too beautiful not to look at." Beast Boy said while Raven started to blush like crazy. "Whatever." Raven said pushing his arm off, but Beast Boy wouldn't take no for an answer. Putting his arm now around her waist and turned Raven to face him. "Rae you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." Beast boy said kissing her lightly on the lips. Then Raven started blushing an even darker red than before.

Raven and Beast Boy made it back to the tower round eleven. They had to sneak in, while the other Titans were watching a movie. Beast Boy walked Raven to her room, and they both stopped right at her door. "Tonight was the best night ever." Raven said leaning up against the door. "Ya I got to spend the whole night with you." Beast boy said. "Gesh Beast Boy whats with the flattery." Raven asked. "Well I just think your beautiful." Beast Boy said giving her a kiss. "Goodnight beautiful." Beast Boy said. "Night." Raven whispered and walked into her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

The next morning Beast Boy walked to Raven's room and knocked on her door. Raven opened it and smiled when she saw him. "Morning Rae." Beast Boy said giving her a kiss. "Morning, are you hungry?" Raven asked. "Always." Beast Boy said Raven gave a small chuckle and walked into the hallway. Taking his hand Raven led him down the hall to the ops room.

Cyborg had already started to make his breakfast, while Starfire and Robin were talking on the couch. Then Beast Boy and Raven walked into the room and everyone went dead silent. The smile on Raven's face was enough to scare the other Titans to death. Raven and Beast Boy walked into the kitchen, Beast Boy was making tofu eggs while Raven was getting some herbal tea. "Hey Rae, want some yummy tofu?" Beast Boy asked putting his arm around her shoulders. "No, I just want herbal tea." Raven said. "Ok babe." Beast Boy said giving her a peck on the cheek and getting Raven her favorite mug.

While this conversation was going on the other Titans were dumbstruck. They never expected Raven to get out of her shell . The other Titans knew they went on a date last night, but they don't know what the hell happened. Two days ago they were barely even friends and know they are lovey dovey boyfriend and girlfriend. What is this world coming too!

Raven grabbed her cup of tea and leaned up against the counter waiting for Beast Boy to be finished with his eggs. Instead of just drinking just tea she decided to have a bowl of cereal. Beast Boy kept glancing at her from the stove. When she waved at him Beast Boy waved back and put his hand on the burner. "Ow!" Beast Boy screamed taking his hand off the burner and putting some cold water on the burn. Raven quickly ran over and healed his burn for him. Beast Boy smiled and they both shared a kiss. "Thanks Rae, that would've taken forever to get better." Beast Boy said. "Actually it wouldn't take that long." Raven said. "Excuse me miss smarty hot pants." Beast Boy said smiling. Raven started blushing and hit Beast Boy on the arm. Beast Boy gave a hurt expression and puts his hand over his arm. "Ow Rae that hurt, I think I'm dying." Beast Boy said falling on the floor, and dragging Raven down with him. "Rae I know your falling for me, but this is a bit overdoing it." Beast Boy said laughing. Raven slapped him on the arm again and stood up. Taking the hose from the sink and spraying water all over Beast Boy. Beast Boy screamed as the cold water was sprayed all over his uniform. Beast Boy stood up and grabbed a cup out of the cabinet. "Oh babe it's on." Beast Boy said splashing a whole cup of water on top of Raven's head.

This whole cute water fight lasted for about an hour. When this hour passed both of them were soaking wet and kissing. "Hey I need to go get dried off." Raven said getting off the ground and walking toward the door. "Wait, can I help you?" Beast Boy asked. Raven gave a very shocked expression and slapped him on the side of the face and walked out of the room. Beast Boy turned around and faced the other Titans. "Well you can't blame a guy for trying, so Cy you wanna play some video games?" Beast Boy asked sitting on the couch in his wet uniform grabbing one of the controllers. Cyborg wanted to play video games but was still in shock( along with the other Titans) at what had just happened. Cyborg finally got out of his trance and sat down next to BB. "You ready to get your butt kicked you little grass stain."

LATER:

After about forty games, Beast Boy had won 20 and Cyborg won 20. "Ok one more game will decide who wins." Cyborg said. "Fine lets put a little wager on who wins." Beast Boy said. Cyborg tapped his chin thinking of a horrible punishment for Beast Boy to endure. "If I win, you have to talk to me about the relationship with you and Rae." Cyborg said smiling. "And if I win, you leave us alone also you have to eat to tofu." Beast Boy said smiling. "No way change the conditions, I'am never eating that disgusting tofu stuff." Cyborg said. "So you are admitting that I'am going to beat you." Beast Boy asked Cyborg stood up and walked out of the room. He came back a few minutes later with Raven in tow.

"Ok Rae do you think I could whip your boyfriend's butt at video games?" Cyborg asked. "Uh." Raven said. "Don't pull Rae into this." Beast Boy said. "Well too late she is now in the middle of this." Cyborg said as he walked over to Beast Boy. "Why just cause she is my girlfriend doesn't mean she can have an opinion about who is better, cause we know who she will pick." Beast Boy said pointing to himself. Cyborg just rolled his eyes and looked around the room. "Hey B where did Rae go?" Cyborg asked. The girl in question had disappeared, "she was here just a few seconds ago." Cyborg said scanning the room. "Probably teleported into her room." Beast Boy said. "The only problem is we still don't know who's better." Cyborg said.


End file.
